Turtles Forever 2: Turtle Power
by Sparkypony9
Summary: I'll make this quick: 2k3 tmnt are stuck with the 1987 tmnt in the 2k12 tmnt dimension. still don't get it? then you'll just have to read the story. (disclaimer: I do not own TMNT from any dimension.)
1. Chapter 1

I had this cool idea for what it would be like if the 2k12 tmnts met the 2k3 tmnts and the 1987 tmnts. so, here it is!

TMNT (1987, 2k3, and 2k12) do NOT belong to me. they currently belong to Nickelodeon. (before that, Mirage Studios) They were created by Peter Laird and Keven Eastman. that being said, enjoy!

It was a night like any other. Four mutant turtles were racing around the rooftops. One of them, a energetic orange banded turtle was way ahead of the others. Suddenly, the orange banded turtle froze. Below him, in the alley, was pure destruction!

"Hey Leo" the turtle, Michelangelo, or Mikey as he preffered to be called, yelled for his older brother "You gotta see this dude"

His brothers raced over as fast as they could, the blue banded one, Leonardo, or Leo as his brothers called him started to ask "What is it Mikey? Oh…" by then, all four turtles were looking down on the destroyed alleyway. Suddenly, the red banded one, Raphael, or Raph as he was called tensed. A coughing noise was coming from the shadows near the end of the alley.

Raph didn't bother to check that his brothers had heard the sound, and began leaping down to the street.

As his brothers, Leo, Mikey, and Donatello (or, Donnie as they usually called the purple banded turtles) joined him, Raph could hear another sound. Someone was whispering to another something.

Right before Raph would have leaped over the Kraang droid obstacle, Leo held him back and murmured "Wait, let's see if we can learn anything about them before we attack"

Raph groaned, but obeyed his 'leader' and settled down to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, TMNT does not belong to me.

"I don't care Fearless" those were the first words Leo heard. the blue banded turtle was up against the wall, listening to what seemed to be a whispered argument.

he looked over at his brothers. Raph was crouched behind a Kraang droid body, Donnie was listening from behind a dumpster, and Mikey was sitting in the open shadows. not the best spot, if someone, or something, looks that way...but it will have to do I guess Leo decided.

A different voice spoke up this time "Really? well then, let me hear your idea"

the first voice said "I don't got one yet, but when ah do, itle be better that goin' into the sewers to look for turtles!"

Leo tensed, and looked at his brothers Turtles? they must mean us. how did they learn about us? his brothers were all staring at him. Leo pointed and gestured Raph, you and Donnie go around and attack from behind. Mikey, you and me will jump them from the front. when his bros nodded, and Raph and Donnie were around back, Leo and Mikey leaped up, Mikey shouting his ridiculous battle cry, "BOOYAKASHA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**TMNT does not belong to me. also, to avoid confusion, there will now be a number following their names**

**this chapter will be in Mikey2k3's PoV/Point of View**

Booyaka-what? Mikey'03 wondered as he heard the odd cry. suddenly, the four turtle brothers and the unconsious pudgy guys were surrounded by four other turtles. Mikey looked at his brothers for an explanation. Leo('03) looked stunned, Raph('03)l looked happy for something to punch, and Don('03)'s face said This dimensions turtles have found us...great.

Mikey'03 realized that if these WERE this dimensions turtles, then at least they wouldn't have to explore the sewers for hours on end.

He realized a little too late that his brothers had already grabbed out their weapons. Leo'03 had his Katanas in hand, getting ready to leap at the one that looked like Don('12), Raph'03 had his Sais twirling, and was glaring at the 'other-dimensional' Leo('12), and Don'03 had his staff aimed at the smallest turtle, who was spinning a pair of Nunchaku. Mikey'03 grabbed his Nunchucks, and looked at the remaning turtle. a dark green one with cracks in his shell and plastron. the turtle was weilding sais, and had a red mask on.


	4. Chapter 4

**TMNTdoes NOT belong to me**

_-~-Raph'12's PoV-~-_

Raph'12 ducked as the turtle heading at him lashed out with nunchucks. Whoever this guy (Who just HAPPENED to be wearing a orange mask and wearing nunchucks, just like Mikey'12) was really good. not that he would ever say that out loud of course...

Raph'12 ducked as the nunchucks twirled above his head. "Whoa" he gasped, as the nunchucks owner's foot made contackt, kicking the red-banded turtle into the wall.

RAPH!" Mikey'12 shouted, causing one of the attacking turtles, the one attacking Leo'12, [Rap'03] glanced over to where the cry had come from, allowing Leo'12 to whirl his Katana around, and smack the guy in the gut, causing him to collaspse on the ground.

Raph'12 stood up shakily, and tried to dodge the oncoming attack, but suddenly, the nunchuck that was aimed at Raph'12's head was deflected by a katana. "Leo?" Raph'12 asked his brother "What are you doing? I could have dodged that!"

Slowly, Raph realized that the fighting had stopped, and everyone was looking aorund. gradually, the ones they had attacked (2k12 attack 2k3) walked closer to eachother. now that they were in the light, Raph realized just what they (the 2k3s) were, Four, large humanoid...

**TO BE CONTINUED! (I'm so mean!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me no-no owno tmnt-o**

**Also, because like half of my reviewers requested it, I will TRY to make this a longer chapter!**

**~Donnie'12s PoV~**

Donnie stared at the four creatures in front of him. ok, so technicaly there were eight of them. four were unconscious, and laying behind the taller four. all four of the standing creatures were way taller than even him! the tallest of the brothers. suddenly, Leo spoke to one of the creatures, no, one of the mutant turtles...

"Who are you? Where did you come from, and why are you here?" Leo demanded, Donnie watched as the other turtles looked at each other with those creepy pure white eyes. _OK, so our(the 2k12's) eyes go white sometimes, like when we are angry_ Donnie thought _but, full time white? I'm going to have to run some scans on these guys back at the lair. _

He jumped, as the one in the red mask glared at the one in the blue mask and said "Well _fearless leader?_" he practically spat the words "You wanna explain' to 'em? or should I?"

_Whoa, he's got like a Brooklyn Accent! _Donnie realized. he also recognized the term 'fearless leader' Raph sometimes used it on Leo, when they fought, or when he was angry.

The one he was talking to glared back before turning to Donnie and his brothers. he stepped forward, and in the light, Donnie could now tell that he had twin Katana strapped to his belt!

"Before I explain to you everything that has happened to us"- _Mr. polite over there, yikes! _-"I think it would be best, if we could get these guys"- he gestured at the fallen figures behind him and his brothers -"to a safer place. even though they are a couple of goof-balls"- he was interrupted by the red-masked turtles "Shell, their worse than Mikey" which caused the orange banded turtles to say "HEY!" before thinking and saying "But you do have a point Raph" the blue-banded turtle glared at the orange banded and red-banded turtles, now identified as 'Mikey' and 'Raph' before continuing "They are still in danger, and need medical help right away, and unfortunately, Don does not have the right supplies to treat them" the purple banded turtle, 'Don' shook his head in agreement.

Leo thought for a moment, then started to say "I guess you can come to the lair with us"but Raph cut him off "Are you nuts Leo? We don't even know who these guys are, they could be working for the Kraang, or for Shredder!"

the other 'Raph' said "You can kiss your sweet shell good-bye, you keep talkin' like dat. trust me. we, are sworn enemies of the shredder. ever since we learned that he killed Master Splinter's master, a guy named Hamato Yoshi, we've been"- this time he was cut off by Leo, er our Leo

"Hold up, Hamato Yoshi wasn't killed, he's our sensai, he was mutated into a giant rat yeah, but before he moved to America, he had a old friend, who betrayed him just because a woman married Hamato, the enemy, guy named Oroko Saki, the Shredder, killed his wife, and took his daughter, Miwa, away from him. we recently learned that Miwa, lives, but she thinks she is the Shredder's daughter, Shredder renamed her, Karia."

The other blue-banded turtle thought for a moment "Perhaps it would be best, if we explained everything at your lair, we will tell you our story, but in return, you must tell us yours."

Leo nodded, and Donnie wondered if he would be able to examine the 'little guys' in the lair.

**IN THE 2K12 LAIR, LEO'03 PoV**

"And that's how we got April and Casey together, their married now"

"WHAT!" came a cry from this dimensions Donnie he seemed stunned, his eyes were little white circles, and his mask tails were sticking straight up...

then, he fainted, and Leo'12 shook his head.

"um...so ya, that's our story"

Splinter'12, who had been silently listening with his eyes closed, and one hand rubbing his goatee, finally spoke. he said "I believe you, Leonardo, we are not strangers of alternate dimensions. My sons have been facing an enemy since the day they first went outside, called the Kraang, who are from an alternate dimension."

Leo looked down, and nearly jumped out of his shell when he felt a hand on his shoulder. he looked up and saw Donnie'03 who whispered in his ear "The little guys are awake, but, they are acting different than when we saw them last, you might want to come see, as soon as they are done telling their story"

Leo nodded at his brother, and said the the other turtles "I have told you our story, if you will tell us yours, we can then see the others, and they can tell us theirs.

Leo'12 nodded and said "Well, it all began when Hamato Yoshi baught four tiny turtles from the pet store..."


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the long wait, and now: review answer time!**

**BlueMoon37: thanks! here is more!**

**Dawn Totadile: Thanks! I'm really glad someone likes it!**

**thegirlwholived(guest): thanks! I like donnie'12xapril'12 2!**

**~Leo'87s PoV~**

**(P.S. this will include my theory of why the 1987 turtles were acting stupid during Turtles Forever)**

Leonardo'87 watched as the turtles he and his brothers had met just a few weeks ago, along with some new turtles that he had never seen.

He watched them closely as they filed in, he reached a hand for his Katana, but Leo'03 said "Wait! it's alright, they're on our side" Leonardo'87 let go of his Katana, letting it drop smoothly into it's sheathe, bumping his shell a bit. One of the new turtles saw this, and flinched, as if he had done that and cut himself before.

Leo'03 walked up to the bed Leonardo'87 was sitting on "now, Don says you've been acting...well" he looked away "odd. what's going on with you four?" he gestured at Leonardo'87's brothers, and Leonardo'87 himself. Leonardo'87 looked at Michelangelo'87 and said "Well, right before we met you guys, Raphael and me were having an... an argument. Michelangelo stopped us by suggesting we all act like him for a week, carefree and 'happy' we all agreed, even Donatello. then, well right before the week ended, we met you guys. when we were at that 'Jay's Pizza' place, we discussed pausing the week, but Raphael argued that if we did, Michelangelo would win, and the rest of us would have to pitch in to buy him a new skate-board. so, we kept to it, and didn't mention anything to you guys..."

Leonardo'87 looked up and realized that even the energetic Mikey'03 was frozen with amazement.

"We would have told you, if we had time" Donatello'87 added

"ya, we just-" Raphael'87 started, but was cut off by one of the new turtles squeaking. Leonardo'87 turned and looked at the 'squeaker' this turtle was around the same height as Leonardo'87 was, he wore a orange headband, with the mask tails cut short, and had twin Nunchuku strapped onto his belt, wich told Leonardo'87 that this must be a version of Michelangelo.

"DUDE!" the turtle said, pointing at the tallest of the new turtles "You sound just like Donnie!"

"Whoa, whoa" Raphael'87 said "Are you saying I sound like your 'Geek-boy?' ya right" he finished, rolling his eyes.

Donnie'12 gulped and backed out of the room Leo'87 watched him turn and race towards a door, wich he opened, and slammed behind him.

Leo'87 looked at one of his fellow dimensional turtles, Donatello and said "Donatello, how about you see if you can calm the poor turtle down?" Donatello'87 nodded, leaped off of the bed, and raced after the taller version of himself.

"uh, I don't know about you dudes" Michelangelo'87 said, looking his brothers "But I'm way totally confused here. can you um...maybe explain a bit compadres?

he asked the taller turtles that they had met a few weeks ago.

"well, it all started when the Portal-Stick started going nuts" Don'03 started

Splinter'03 paced the lair angrily. his sons should have been back home by now, he had called April and Casey, but they hadn't seen them, it was nearly morning, the sun would rise soon and NYC would wake up! His sons could be seen if they did not hurry with their training exercise.

He sighed and sat down to watch hid favorite show, but for some reason, it wasn't as good as usual.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Sorry for the short chapter ,but to make it up, I'm putting a poll right here!)~~~~~~~~**

**In the next couple of chapters, the group of turtles will be meeting more dimensions, which one should they meet first?**

**1) Fast Forward dimension (in this fanfic, they are a separate dimension)**

**2) Red Sky Seasons (1987 last few seasons, also separate)**

**3) SAINW dimension (they were really just knocked unconscious in my mind, not killed)**

**or 4) Super Turtles dimension?**

**RULES: (sorry)**

**1: no guest voters (sorry guests, I just have no way of knowing if it is the same person or not**

**2: please only vote for 1**

**One with the most votes gets met first!  
**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys, Sparkypony9 here. I know you all want me to update, but I can't until YOU vote!**

**I'm now changing the rules**

**Guests may now vote**

**and you can have 2 votes each.**

**here is the poll (is also on my profile page and Deviant Art):**

**In this story (Turtles Forever 2) who should the main group (2012+2003+1987) meet first?**

**options are:**

**1: Super Turtles: 2**

**2: Fast Forward: 2**

**3: SAINW: 1**

**4: Red Sky: 1**

**I need at least 5 more votes for the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I can't write more chapters without YOU!**

**It's up to YOU!**


	8. Chapter 7

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Liam Malpas (guest): That is a good theory, but someone on DeviantArt looked it up, and said it was because the nickelodeon people hated the '87 cartoon even worse than Peter Laird hates girl turtles (look up why Next Mutation was cancelled)  
**

**Guest: Yes, they WILL meet the Dark Turtles at some point in this story!**

**Sorry for all the people who voted, for other ones, but the poll was closed after you voted, I am sorry i did not make that clearer.**

**but, I have a feeling that SAINW or Super Turtles will be next, so don't fret!**

**I do NOT own TMNT in any shape or form, if i did, 2012's would go to battle nexus and meet their 2003 counterparts, and the '87's would not act as dorks in Turtles Forever, oh, and the SAINW turtles would NOT have died.  
**

**Oh, and I haven't seen that many 2012 episodes, so if i get something wrong, please no flames**

**Fast Forward characters have 'FF after their name. it was the only thing i could think of for now**

**~Raph 2003's PoV~**

As soon as the Don with the gap tooth came running out with a white orb shouting "The Kraang communicator if going off again!" Raph'03 knew his day, was about to get a lot worse

The other square turtles hovered around it, and all the others stood behind them, even Raph'03 walked over.

Suddenly, the white orb began to glow, and spin and the 12 turtles were lost in a blinding white light

~~~~~~~~~~~~~F~A~S~T~F~O~R~W~A~R~D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Cody Fast Forwards PoV~**

Cody Jones'FF was the owner of O' Neil Tech, all his life, he had heard stories of his great grandparents friends, four teenage mutant ninja turtles, one day, after putting the finishing touch on his 'Past Viewer' which would allow him to watch the past, watch his great grandparents friends! but, something had happened, and sent the four turtles to his time, the year 2105!

He had been working like crazy to try to fix it, and Donnie'FF had been helping him, they were almost done, but every time they tried, they failed.

As he stared at his computer, an alert popped up, twelve life forms had just...appeared on the roof of the penthouse that he lived in! he leaped up, and ran to tell the guys, who were in the electronic dojo, then, hopefully, they would be able to check it out!

**Sorry for the long wait guys. well, Fast Forward won, so the poll is now closed, but don't worry, there will be another one soon enough.**

**Also, sorry for the shortness of the chapter, do you have any idea how hard it is to brainstorm how to get to the future when you are also trying to figure out how to tell the FF's and the '03's apart? I finally decided that the '03's will wear their Tribunal pendants, (but they will be useless since they are so far away from the Tribunal)**

**Well, that's all for now, read and review! the more review, the quicker the next chapter!**

**~Sparkypony9**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! well, here it is! the next chapter, in which the Fast Forwards, normal 2003s, 1987s, and 2012s meet each other! **

**And so...without further ado...**

**(oh, and since there is only one of him, Cody will not have 'FF at the end of his name, but the FF turtles will.**

* * *

**~Cody's PoV~**

Cody raced onto the Penthouse roof, following the guys. the scanner had picked up on twelve life forms suddenly just appearing on the building! but as soon as he reached the place where the guys were standing, clearly surprised about something, Cody realized, that his robot friend, Serling's, worst nightmare, might just have come true. There, in front of his four friends, were twelve, collapsed...Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Four of them looked a lot like the ones Cody knew, but the other eight looked really off. four of them were shorter and had...wait...were those initialized belt buckles? ok...not expecting that one... the other four were all different heights, and it looked like the 'Raph' had a missing piece on his Plastron, and the 'Donnie' had a gap tooth in his open mouth. and all four of their mouths were open and their eyes were all little swirls.

One of them, a medium tall turtle with a blue mask and two katana strapped to his back, stirred, his eyes reverting to normal blue eyes, as he slowly blinked them open. "What?" he asked, before leaping up, and drawing the katanas from their sheaths "Who are you?" he asked Cody, completely ignoring the four standing turtles

"uh..." Cody thought he was going crazy! no way were there 12 other Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles running around New York, he would have heard complaints from Constable Biggles and Serling.

Slowly, the other mutants on the ground were getting up. the orange banded turtle with freckles, took one look at Cody, and asked the purple banded turtle with a gap tooth "um...D, why does that dude look like a guy version of April?"

_April? as in April O' Neil? as in my great-grandmother April O' Neil _ I wondered.

'D' looked long and hard at Cody, and Cody considered shrinking back, but before he could, 'D' looked away "I don't know Mikey, I mean"

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Mikey'FF said "What the shell are you talking about? I'm the one and only Michelangelo!"

"Ya, and a good thing to" Raph'FF muttered

Mikey'FF stuck out his tongue and leaped back before Raph'FF could hit him

Cody turned back to the blue eyed turtle with the katana and said "My name is Cody Jones" turning to the freckled turtle he said "And April O' Neil and Casey Jones were my great-grandparents." at the looks of shock on all 12 turtles he added "This is the year 2105, by the way"

Now, the short tubby turtles looked ready to faint "aw great" the one in a red bandanna grumbled "just what we need, a time traveling experience"

"like, didn't we have enough action today? the orange banded turtle answered him, with a slight surfers accent

"so..." Cody said, wanting the katana that was aimed at his face to move "These guys" he gestured at the guys who were still standing in front of him, dumbstruck "Are Leonardo, he's the one with the blue mask, Donatello with the purple mask, Michelangelo in the orange, and the one in the red mask who is growling at you" he glared at Raph'FF "is Raphael."

The katana was slowly lowered, and the turtle holding it seemed to be sizing them up, before saying "I know, and we here, are all...well...all of the above"

"Mikey" his katana pointed at freckles "Donnie" gap-tooth "Raph" plastron chip "And I'm Leo, over there we have" "Mikey" the pudgy one with a 'M' initialized on his belt "Leo" the pudgy one with a 'L' initialized on his belt "Donnie" the pudgy one with a 'D' initialized on his belt "And Raph" the pudgy one with a 'R' initialized on his belt "as for those tall guys" "Leo is the blue mask, Donnie is the purple one, Mikey is orange, and Raph is red mask"

* * *

**Well guys! I know it isn't as exciting as you might hope, but, I am proud to say that I now have a beta reader! thanks NightFuryOne!** u/4349713/

**Future chapters might come in slower, but they will be better, and hopefully longer! it is hard to write right now, what with school, and just getting Defenders of Berk part one, and wanting to yell at Dreamworks because it does not include part 2 in a two part...but, hey! I'm holding in there. Just to throw this out there, I am hoping to write an AU meets AU story, or an AU meets reality story. If you have a TMNT AU (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Alternate Universe) that you want me to include...Just PM me with a link to it! I don't care if it is on DA or here on FanFiction, send em in, and I'll see what I can do!**


End file.
